


Go On And Take It Way Too Far

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [11]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: D/s, In Public, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken encounter in a bathroom between Ryan and Gabe at a party turns into something more. Brendon, of course, is curious and sticks his nose where it doesn't belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a prompt from [](http://xxkiwikayleexx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xxkiwikayleexx.livejournal.com/)**xxkiwikayleexx** : Ryan and Gabe Saporta, with a Pete Wentz thrown in somewhere. Lol, first thing that came to my mind. I'm thinking fbr thanksgiving and Gabe and Ry go to bathroom at same time and... ya kno. Ryan discovers why Gabe keeps ripping his pants in the crotch region.
> 
> After the comments I got on LJ, I decided to continue it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan ends up in a bathroom with a drunken Gabe.

The room was buzzing with chatter and laughter, and Ryan was seated comfortably between Pete and Brendon. Both men were on their third beer of the night, Ryan still nursing his second Mojito.

"But I mean really," Brendon was saying, leaning forward slightly to look directly at Pete. "When you think about it metaphorically, it makes sense."

"But that's the problem - it's not supposed to be a metaphor," Pete countered, pointing at Brendon with the neck of his beer bottle.

"Do you want it to make sense? That is the question," Ryan added in, stirring his drink with his straw.

Pete paused at that to think for a moment and somehow Gabe ended up sprawled across all three of their laps, giggling drunkenly, his head in Pete's lap.

"Hey, babe. How you doin'?" he slurred, petting Pete's face.

"Gabe," Pete warned, giving the taller man a pointed look but ruining it with a smile.

"Fuck, Saporta, your ass is going through my thigh," Ryan complained, shoving at Gabe's thigh.

In an extremely athletic move for a drunk guy, Gabe stood and stuck his tongue out. "You're such a girl, Ross."

Ryan glared at him ineffectively as he walked off, relaxing again when Brendon ruffled his hair.

"I don't think you've drank nearly enough tonight," Brendon hinted, poking at Ryan's half full glass.

Ryan barked a laugh, handing him the glass and standing up. "I've had plenty. In fact, I've had so much I've got to go take a piss," he informed the singer, and by the way he was being a little more blunt than usual, Pete and Brendon could tell he was at least a little drunk. "And you fucking drink that, I swear I'll kill you, Brendon," he warned before taking off for the bathroom.

Ryan had just gotten his jeans unzipped when Gabe stumbled into the bathroom as well, the taller picking the urinal right next to Ryan's. And, okay, that was definitely awkward, especially considering Gabe's height and state of sobriety - or lack thereof. Keeping his cool, Ryan simply continued to stare at the wall in front of him.

"Shit, Ross, they weren't kidding when they said you had a monstercock."

Ryan felt his brain freeze up. Good god, Gabe Saporta was fucking _checking him out_ at the fucking urinal. Seriously?

"Uhh, yeah."

He wasn't going to look, he told himself as he heard Gabe undo his own zipper. He wasn't, because he wasn't nearly drunk enough to be that much of a creeper. He wasn't going to look because he didn't care in the least what Gabe was packing.

Okay, so maybe he was just a little curious. Just out of the corner of his eye, he stole a quick glance down and-

_Oh, fuck_. No wonder it was called _Cobra_ Starship. Gabe had a fucking _anaconda_ in his pants, and now Ryan knew how Gabe kept ripping his pants in the crotch area all the time.

"Like what you see?" Gabe purred, leaning closer.

Swallowing, Ryan shook off and stepped away from Gabe, tucking himself back in and zipping up. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied calmly, going to wash his hands.

"Are you sure?"

"I am very sure."

Gabe came up next to Ryan and washed his hands as well, watching the younger with a drunken kind of gleam in his eyes. "You really sure you don't want to see more?"

Ryan turned to face him, not really sure what he was going to say. However, he didn't have to say anything, as Gabe's mouth was suddenly on his, tongue darting into his mouth when he gasped in surprise. When the elder pulled away, Ryan was already half hard.

"I think you'd enjoy it," Gabe whispered, lust in his voice and a predatory look in his eyes.

Ryan didn't wait any longer. Grabbing Gabe by the collar of his shirt, he dragged him into a stall and locked it behind them.

***

Pete and Brendon were still sprawled across the couch some time later, Ryan's Mojito long gone, and they were just opening their fifth round of beer. Or maybe the sixth. They really couldn't remember.

"You know, Ryan's been in the bathroom a while."

Pete looked around the room, noting that yes, Ryan was still in the bathroom and that Gabe was also missing. "I haven't seen Gabe in a while either."

The two looked at each other before slowly breaking into similar mischievous smirks.

"Twenty bucks says Ryan's topping."

Pete laughed at that, grabbing Brendon's hand and shaking it. "You're on, little man."  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gets Ryan to tell him about the bathroom scene at the party.

Brendon grinned deviously at Ryan as he stepped out of the bunk area and into the front lounge the next morning. Ryan groaned inwardly, sensing what was coming.

"So. Last night at the party. You and Gabe were in the bathroom for an awful long time," Brendon prodded, trying for nonchalant.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Ryan wondered aloud, raising an eyebrow at his singer.

Brendon shook his head. "No, no, not accusing you of anything. Just wondering what you two were doing in there for so long."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Brendon, studying him carefully. "You made a bet, didn't you?"

"Me? Make a bet? Of course not," Brendon replied, giving Ryan a face of mock innocence. "I may be from Vegas, my friend, but a gambling man I am not."

"No, you did. With Pete. You made a bet with Pete, didn't you?"

Brendon deliberated. "If I say that I did make a bet with Pete, will you tell me what happened?"

"Sure, whatever," Ryan agreed irritably, rolling his eyes.

"Alright. Spill."

Ryan sighed and Brendon grinned triumphantly. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you tell anyone else and I swear I'll fucking kill you, Brendon."

***

So I was in the bathroom, legit trying to take a piss and Gabe came in and started checking me out. Well, yeah, I had my dick out, of course he saw it. Yes, Brendon, he made a monstercock joke. No, it wasn't funny, asshole.

Well, then he pulled his dick out to take a piss and okay, so I was a little curious and I looked - you would not believe what he's got in his pants, seriously - and he caught me. Let's just say he's bigger than me. Shut up, Brendon. Then he started coming on to me and I was trying to get away, but he kept pushing it. He wouldn't back down! I thought he was drunk!

Finally he kissed me and said I would enjoy it - no, I was not sure what he meant at the time - so I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into a stall. But, see, I wasn't really thinking, so I had no idea where I was going with that. I had two Mojitos! I was drunk! Fuck you.

Luckily, I guess, Gabe was not as drunk as I thought he was and knew exactly what to do. He made quick work of our clothes, continuing our little make-out session and grinding up against me. Awkward? Uh, not really. He's actually kind of hot. Oh, fuck you, Urie, I am not gay.

Then - and I know you don't really want to hear this, Brendon - but he made me suck on his fingers to get them wet before he pushed them into me. You really want to hear all of it? You're a sick fuck, Urie. He put them in one at a time, douche. No he did not _fist_ me, you sicko.

Anyway. So he stretched me and eventually picked me up by my thighs, pressing me against the door. I don't weigh that much! He's taller than me! Then - yes, okay - he put his dick in my ass. Are you happy now?

You want details? Ugh!

Fine, okay. It hurt at first, yeah, he's fucking huge, but after a while I was moaning like a cheap whore and I loved it, just like he said I would. Yes, I had my arms around his neck like a girl, fuck off, Urie. You would too if you had sex like that. Did he come inside- Why should I tell _you_ the answer to that question?!

***

Brendon raised his hands in surrender. "I was just curious."

Ryan stared blankly at the younger man. "...Yeah, he did," he finally answered, looking away.

"Aww, that's cute!"

Ryan glared menacingly at Brendon. It didn't work.

"Say, are you guys going to do it again anytime soon?"

Ryan made an incredulous face. "Why do you even care? It's none of your business."

"I'm just saying, if you do it again..." Brendon leaned closer to Ryan, looking around warily even though there was no one else on the bus. "Could you maybe fuck Gabe? So I can get my 20 bucks back from Pete?"

Ryan moved away from Brendon and scoffed at him, slapping him hard across the face before standing and exiting the bus completely.

Brendon held his cheek thoughtfully as Ryan left. "I'll take that as a no."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon turns voyeur.

It was another hotel night and Brendon had just stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He was about to go back into his room when he heard the front door to Ryan's room open and close, quiet voices rumbling in low tones. Curious, Brendon pressed his ear to the door leading from the bathroom to Ryan's room, trying to determine who the other person in the room with Ryan was.

"Are you sure no one saw you come up here?" Ryan was asking over the soft thump of fabric hitting the floor, as if they were taking off clothes.

"Positive. C'mon, Ry, lighten up. What happened to that sense of adventure from the party?"

Brendon held in a gasp as he realized it was Gabe in the room, and from the way things were sounding - the distinctive sound of mouths moving together sloppily, a zipper being pulled down, a belt buckle clinking - they were about to do something Brendon probably shouldn't have been listening in on.

Oh, who was he even kidding? Brendon wanted - no, _needed_ \- to hear this.

"Fuck, your hands are cold," someone whispered, and Brendon thought it was Gabe; Ryan's hands were always cold.

Brendon honestly wished he could see what was happening. The noises alone weren't enough; he wanted to _see_ this.

Suddenly, the bed creaked softly with the stress of someone putting their weight on it, and Brendon could already feel the sweat forming on his forehead and his chest, even back between his shoulder blades. He wasn't even doing anything. At least, he wasn't yet.

"More," Ryan muttered, and the tone of his voice went straight to Brendon's cock. "Gabe, please."

Brendon rested his cheek against the cool wood of the door, sighing silently and closing his eyes. If he thought hard enough, he could see the outline of Ryan's skinny legs, the tense lines of his hands where he gripped the sheets. He could see the sharp angles of his hipbones, leading down, down-

"Fuck, Gabe, come on. Please, I'm ready, just..." Ryan whimpered a little, and Brendon let his eyes fly open, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Brendon couldn't control himself; he had to see. Shutting the light off, Brendon gently turned the handle on the door, praying to a god he didn't believe in that it didn't make a noise. When there was an inch of space he could see through, the first image that caught Brendon's eye was Ryan on his stomach, his ass in the air, with Gabe slowly pushing his cock into the guitarist. Brendon had to bite back a groan, pressing the heel of his palm against his own straining cock as Ryan whimpered from the pain, long fingers twisted in the sheets.

"Shh, shh, I know it hurts, babe," Gabe whispered, running a soothing hand down Ryan's spine, making the younger man's muscles ripple under his skin. "Relax."

Ryan made another soft noise when Gabe's hips met his ass, burying his face into the sheets. After a moment of them both staying completely still, Ryan's hips pushed back minutely, signaling for Gabe to move.

"Fuck, you're still so tight, Ross. Did you forget to finger yourself when you were in the shower?" Gabe purred, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back in, making Ryan gasp and squirm, the younger man's face contorted in half-pain, half-pleasure.

Brendon disguised the sound of his towel dropping to the floor with Ryan's outcry as Gabe found a rhythm, and the singer leaned against the doorframe with one shoulder while he worked his other hand over his cock in time with Gabe's pace. Soon, Ryan _was_ moaning like a cheap whore - he hadn't been lying when he said that - shaking with the effort of meeting Gabe's rough thrusts. Both of them were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Ryan's bangs sticking to his forehead.

"Gabe, Gabe, Gabe," Ryan panted warningly, his breath hitching with each thrust, and the elder just pounded into him faster.

Brendon was trying his hardest to stay quiet, his front teeth going through his bottom lip, but he sped up his hand as Ryan got close, wanting nothing more than to come with him.

"Oh, fuck," Ryan groaned, and in that instant his eyes opened for the first time since Brendon had peeked in. Ryan was looking directly at him and he could see everything he needed through the crack in the door; an inch-wide piece of Brendon's naked form, his arm angled down and moving quickly, and a single glazed-over eye staring right at him.

Ryan couldn't close his eyes, couldn't look away from Brendon as he came, blushing as he moaned and shook under Gabe's hands. If he listened hard enough, Ryan could hear the soft gasp that Brendon made as he followed a second later, his mouth going slack and his arm slowly jerking to a stop.

Gabe's hands gripped Ryan's hips hard as his own snapped against Ryan's ass once more, letting out a grunt as he came, his chest heaving. He pulled out once he was finished, tugging off the condom and throwing it away before beginning to grab his clothes. Ryan collapsed as soon as he had nothing holding him up, still staring at a very frightened brown eye through the crack in the door to the bathroom.

"See you next hotel night, bro," Gabe called over his shoulder as he finished dressing and headed out the door.

There was a beat of silence after the door clicked closed, the air thick with anxiousness.

"Brendon?" Ryan called softly, not even daring to move.

Suddenly, Brendon bent down to pick up his towel and darted back into his room, securely locking the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gives Brendon what he deserves.

Brendon wouldn't look Ryan in the eye for the next few days and it was starting to tick Ryan off. If anyone should be embarrassed, it should have been Ryan, not Brendon. It wasn't Brendon who moaned like a two-cent whore while getting his ass pounded by a six-and-a-half-foot-tall Uruguayan man with a fucking baseball bat for a dick.

No, fucking _Brendon_ just happened to be getting his rocks off watching Ryan do all of that. What right did he have to be shy?

"You're a fucking asshole, Brendon."

Brendon's eyes flicked up to look at Ryan in the mirror for only a moment before he went back to putting on his eyeliner.

Getting up from the couch and storming over to the vanity, Ryan grabbed Brendon by his shirt and spun him around, shoving his back into the counter. "You have no right whatsoever to be avoiding me, Urie. You're not the one who embarrassed himself in front of his best friend."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Brendon yelled back, meeting Ryan's furious pitch. He was leaning away from Ryan the best he could with the edge of the counter digging into his lower back, hands braced on the surface. "You're the one who's getting all defensive about everything anyway."

"You were watching us _from the bathroom_ ," Ryan complained, getting further into Brendon's space. "Not only that, you were _jerking off_ , you sick little pervert. I have every right to be defensive."

Brendon blushed. "Well, if you two weren't so goddamn _loud_ , I wouldn't have even known what was going on. It's like you _wanted_ someone to listen in, you freak."

"Oh, yeah right. You just wanted to watch because you wanted to know how good I am in bed."

"Ha! As if. I just wanted to see if you were finally gonna fuck Gabe so I could get my twenty bucks back. I bet on you, you know that? But _no_ , guess Ross is the pussy around here."

"Fuck you, you have no idea. I don't bottom for just anyone."

"Yeah, only everyone."

Ryan set his jaw, leaning in so that there was only an inch between his and Brendon's nose. "I wouldn't bottom for you if my life depended on it. I'd make you my little bitch."

Brendon wasn't backing down. "Prove it."

Before Brendon could stop him, Ryan pulled him in by his hair, crushing their lips together and biting on Brendon's bottom lip. The singer regained his senses after a moment, bringing his hands up to push Ryan away by his shoulders - hard. Ryan stumbled backwards but steadied himself quickly, grabbing Brendon's wrists and pinning him against the counter with his wrists pressed against the mirror behind him.

"Fuck _off_ , Ross," Brendon growled, struggling against Ryan's weight.

"I thought you wanted me to make you my bitch," Ryan replied mockingly, grinning. "Admit it, Urie. You want me. You want to be my little fucktoy. You're jealous of Gabe, that's all this is."

"I don't want to be your anything, asshole. Now get the fuck off of me, goddamnit."

Ryan clicked his tongue at Brendon, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Keep struggling, Urie. You're making me hard." To better make his point, he pressed against Brendon even harder, his now half-hard cock digging into Brendon's thigh. He could feel Brendon's cock stirring slightly as well, and he couldn't help but smile. "Come on, just say it, Brendon," he breathed, letting his hot breath ghost over the singer's ear. "Say that you want me." He licked around the shell of Brendon's ear before biting down on the lobe.

It took all Brendon had to bodily throw Ryan off again, and the bulge in his pants was obvious now. "Fuck me," he finally snarled, his breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"Now was that so hard?" Ryan replied condescendingly, grabbing Brendon by his belt loops and leading him over to the couch, pushing him up against the back of it. He pulled Brendon into another brutal kiss, which felt more like he was trying to rip Brendon's mouth off than kiss him, quickly undoing Brendon's belt and fly and pushing his pants down. Ryan spun Brendon around and bent him over the back of the couch before slicking his fingers with spit and pushing one into the singer.

Brendon winced, his fingernails biting into the fabric of the couch, but he wasn't about to show Ryan any weakness. He wasn't going to make a sound, whether Ryan had one, two, or three- "Oh, fuck."

Ryan had pushed a fourth finger in and was pressing against Brendon's prostate, making the younger man buck against his hand. Ryan smirked.

"Goddamnit, Ryan, just get on with this already."

Ryan withdrew his fingers, earning a soft whimper of protest from Brendon, and fumbled with his pants, finally getting them open and pushing them down. Licking his palm, he coated his cock with spit and positioned himself, pushing in with less care than he probably should have.

Brendon bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, his knuckles white where he gripped the back of the couch. He pressed his face into his shoulder, trying his best to relax.

"Fuck," Ryan muttered, putting a hand out to brace himself against the couch. He placed his other hand at the base of Brendon's spine, trailing it up under his shirt.

"I swear to god, Ryan, if you don't move right now, I will kick you in the balls so hard-" Brendon cut himself off with a groan as Ryan started rolling his hips, slow at first then building in speed.

Within moments, Brendon was crying out with each brutal thrust, his sweat beginning to soak his shirt. Both of them were pretty sure that if anyone walked past the door they'd be heard, but neither of them really cared.

"I knew you wanted me," Ryan growled, raking his nails down Brendon's back and making his back arch. "You're so fucking obvious, you little slut."

Brendon moaned rather loudly at that and in that same moment, Gabe waltzed right through the door, making Ryan and Brendon stop moving abruptly. Gabe acknowledged the two men frozen against the couch with a devious grin and grabbed a shirt of Spencer's off the floor. He was about to leave when he turned to look over his shoulder.

"If you like him so much, Ryan, maybe you should invite him to your room next hotel night. I bet the three of us can have all kinds of fun together." He winked and disappeared.

A silence only broken by labored breathing fell over Ryan and Brendon then, sweaty skin sticking together.

"Wanna have a threesome with Gabe?" Ryan asked lightly, still a little breathless.

"Are you gonna finish here?"

Ryan gripped Brendon's hips firmly. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
